<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（二十四） by sifan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713645">【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（二十四）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifan/pseuds/sifan'>sifan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all煊</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, M/M, Multi, Spanking, 训诫</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifan/pseuds/sifan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>all煊 - Relationship, 宥煊, 超煊你, 雪落玫瑰</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（二十四）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>现实篇（10）—— 24个比利</p><p> </p><p>本文包含灯火通铭，雪落玫瑰，超煊你，飞蛾扑火，翰煊，杨煊（亲），新照不煊，花火，宁煊（友），宥煊（  ？），夏日焰火。</p><p> </p><p>ooc预警，训诫预警，bdsm预警，sp预警。</p><p> </p><p>现实篇起，cp线比较细碎，剧情为主（黄也是剧情式黄），只提示每篇主要出场剧情人物（煊煊必然在），cp看tag就好。本篇出场人物：谷蓝帝，陈宥维，管栎，徐炳超。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>胡文煊又躲到了他熟悉的那张桌子底下。</p><p>他在收藏室里不小心得知了陈宥维藏在心里的许多秘密，几乎已经被陈宥维当做半个死人看待，只不过是他还有点利用价值，才没有和那些瓶众们做了难兄难弟。他因为这一点利用价值在陈宥维一下狠过一下的拷打中辗转哀鸣，直觉今天要被活活打死在这里，他这次十分有骨气，被打的半死不活仍没有吐露李汶翰的所在，只是蜷缩在地上，昏昏沉沉的，被踢一脚才骨碌一圈，像一条被欺负惨了的小流浪狗一样，细声细气的呜咽着。</p><p>他身上确实挑不出好肉了，这才被丢回夏瀚宇身边治伤。之后，他时时被拉去毫无理由的毒打一顿，直到奄奄一息才能放回去，日子比从前的任何一个阶段都要苦不堪言。夏瀚宇帮不了他，黄嘉新也再没出现过，他无数次想在愈发密集的酷刑下松口，却又突然警醒，他不能说。</p><p>他一直知道陈宥维是个疯子，但是直到那天他才明白，陈宥维到底疯到了什么程度。他能毫无动容的杀了为他办事的下属，母亲肚子里的亲弟弟，甚至亲自下令撞伤陈涛，只为了他那个偏执疯狂的计划，那他怎么不会为了与陈涛相同重要的丁飞俊，为了他自由完整的身体掌控权，杀掉那具身体里不重要的其他人格呢？</p><p>今天，照例要送上他还没好全的屁股迎接毒打的时刻，他终于做了一点微不足道的反抗，偷偷溜出去，躲进了他从前的秘密基地里。</p><p>这是一个普通的杂物间，一年过去了，这里还是没什么变化，他尽可能的将自己蜷缩成小小一团，藏在那张跛了一条腿的办公桌底下。</p><p>他是机缘巧合之下发现的这个地方。当年，他日日被欺负的很惨，一边又要保护不断在他的催眠下执着苏醒的谷蓝帝，身心俱疲。终于有一天，他进门看见了四五个惯于折磨人的老面孔，埋藏在心里的恐惧猛的苏醒，他一把关上门，慌不择路在走廊里奔跑，不知怎的就跑到了这个堆放残破垃圾的杂物间，抽抽噎噎的捂着紫肿的屁股躲进了桌底。</p><p>门外骂骂咧咧的奔波声不断响起，胡文煊胆战心惊的竖起耳朵听着，直到声音渐渐低去，他才悄悄松了一口气。</p><p>他的掌心肿的像两个小发面馒头，又胀又痛，身上左一道伤右一道痕的，和这里横七竖八躺作一堆的破旧杂物没什么差别。他拿又胀又痛的手上下摸摸自己身上的伤，委屈的又要哭了，他总不能一直躲在这里，要是挨不住出去了，要是被陈宥维找到，会怎么罚他？会被吊起来抽吗？会被人排着队扇脸吗？会被捆起来放置在大厅里，谁见了都能上去艹一顿吧？如果陈宥维找不到他，会不会连累到谷蓝帝呢？</p><p>想到谷蓝帝，胡文煊因为一时的叛逆鼓噪起来的血液瞬间冷却下来。谷蓝帝经过他反复的格式化催眠，身体转变速度大幅减缓，至今还维持着李汶翰的外貌，但就算是这样，他这两天也慢慢可以离开医用轮椅站起来走路了。他一直躲在这里不出来，谷蓝帝晚上见不到他回去，会不会出来找他？他费心费力的隐瞒谷蓝帝仍旧清醒着的事实，为了不让谷蓝帝受到陈宥维的伤害，他绝不能前功尽弃。</p><p>胡文煊再顾不上自己，连忙从桌子底下爬出来去自首。当然他最后也没有被放置在大厅里，只是被那些被他爽约的人们狠狠玩弄了一番，最后塞着尿道棒，满身满肚子黏腻的液体，跌跌撞撞的回到他和谷蓝帝的房间，抱着谷蓝帝痛哭了一场。</p><p>后来，他每每在陈宥维那边受了过重的苛责或者忍不了的委屈，不敢让谷蓝帝发现，都会躲进这个满屋子同类的地方，小心翼翼的发泄情绪。他生来就是遭人嫌弃的孩子，天天承受数不清的折磨，身上和心里都破破烂烂，和这张包裹着他的破桌子一样，是被世界厌弃的东西。胡文煊呜呜哭着，想着，依靠在断了一截的桌脚上，哭的累了，才又想起了谷蓝帝。</p><p>这世上，就只有谷蓝帝不会嫌弃他，无缘无故的殴打他，还会温柔的抱着他睡觉了吧？</p><p>想到谷蓝帝，胡文煊又高兴了一点，他从抽屉里拿出他偷藏在这儿的药膏，在身上伤的最重的地方涂了一些，等皮肤开始消肿了，才匆匆忙忙的回了房间，装作没受多少欺负的样子，扑到谷蓝帝怀里，翻着肚皮撒娇。</p><p>被生活反复摔打的小狐狸好不容易得到了一个人类的爱，又怎么能再轻易失去它呢？</p><p>一天，胡文煊照例要受陈宥维的讯问。他四肢着地，被铐在一个小笼子里，后穴牢牢的钉在笼壁边固定着的极其凶悍的震动棒上，屁股翘起，紧贴着栏杆，在笼壁上挤出了几道红痕。陈宥维顺着笼壁的空隙毫无阻拦的将鞭子落在胡文煊的背脊，屁股和大腿上，一边仔细的问李汶翰的身体状况，丁飞俊有没有苏醒的迹象等。那个震动棒周身遍布螺纹，纹路里还涂了一层辛烈的姜汁，胡文煊被抽时总习惯夹紧后穴，一夹姜汁便直直咬上他的内壁，辣的他整个身子都绵软下去，又被几鞭子催促着再度撅高屁股，迎合陈宥维的抽打。</p><p>他痛的直哭，好容易一抽一噎的回答完，过了陈宥维的眼。陈宥维收起笼子，解开他的束缚，拿鞋尖踢了他尚未合拢的后穴一脚。胡文煊吓的往前爬了两步，想捂住屁股，却又不敢，只能低着头，逆来顺受的样子，等陈宥维下一步指示。胡文煊身上被抽的破破烂烂，姹紫嫣红的，小穴嫩红高肿着，虽然刚刚陈宥维亲手将它抽肿过，但现在却呈现出完全被艹开的模样，陈宥维皱了皱眉，似乎不满，他又拿出一根长鞭，抵在了胡文煊穴口。</p><p>胡文煊至今也不明白他当时到底是搭错了哪根筋，或许是他前面受的疼对他而言已经濒临承受极限，或许是陈宥维拿着鞭子靠近他的画面太过瘆人，又或许只是因为他重获了那么几分钟身上没有刑具的宝贵自由，胡文煊不知道从哪里生出的勇气，竟然抬手挡了第一下鞭击，然后站起来一溜烟的跑了。</p><p>逃得多了，人自然就傻大胆了起来。</p><p>直到他再一次躲进那张桌底，他才后知后觉的意识到事情的严重性。他从陈宥维的手里逃走了，难道还能像之前一样被轻轻放过？</p><p>外头的喧嚣声较他第一次出逃时愈烈，胡文煊身上满是交错的伤痕，只能勉强蜷缩着身体伏在地上，尽可能的把自己拢成一小团，企图增添一点安全感。胡文煊今天被虐打的厉害，里里外外都疼的要命，好不容易能喘一口气，他还来不及想接下来该怎么办，就这样沉沉的睡了过去。</p><p>胡文煊被疼醒时已经是半夜了。他第一时间抬头确认自己的位置，是在桌子底下，哦，没有被找到，胡文煊松了一口气。他小心翼翼的在这个狭窄的角落舒展睡麻木了的身体，想要爬出来活动活动，抹层药膏。一扭头，他的身子就僵在了原地。</p><p>桌子外有一双腿。</p><p>准确的说，桌子外站着一个人。</p><p>胡文煊的一声惊叫噎在了喉咙里。他本就胆小怕鬼，再加上现在做了亏心事，正是最草木皆兵的时候，这种时候外面站着的，除了陈宥维派来，要捉走他把他活活揍死在刑架上的人外，还会有谁？</p><p>未来似乎注定，但胡文煊还没有足够的勇气爬出来面对事实。他下意识捂住屁股，眼泪淅淅沥沥的流着，呜咽着往角落里缩。外面的人似乎察觉到里头的动静，那双腿慢慢弯下来，一点点露出了上半身。</p><p>“求求你……别打我，求你了……别送我去主人那里，我给你艹好不好？你别抓我，我会听你话的……”</p><p>胡文煊颠三倒四的求饶声在看见李汶翰脸的那一刻戛然而止。事实上，他从未觉得这张脸像现在这样讨人喜欢过。</p><p>“谷蓝帝……原来是你。”胡文煊抽泣一声，拿脏兮兮的手擦了擦脸，“你真要吓死我了。你怎么在这儿？”</p><p>面前的人擦去胡文煊脸上的灰，“我听说你跑了，就趁人不注意出来找你了。”</p><p>“你怎么知道我在这里？”</p><p>“我猜你还没有逃到外面去，一间间房间找来的。”</p><p>“这下完了。”胡文煊在桌下缩成更小的一团，“主人要是发现连你也不见了，一定会打死我的。”</p><p>“他不会打死你。”谷蓝帝把别别扭扭的胡文煊从桌底下抱出来，“我们逃出去吧。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“反正我们都出来了，那就一起逃出去吧。”</p><p>“……外面都是在找我们的人。”</p><p>“难道你还想在这里等着陈宥维捉你回去？我出来之前听见，他叫你叛逆者。你已经背叛了他，就算逃跑失败，我们的处境也不会更糟。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>在最开始胡文煊相信陈宥维的说辞带回李汶翰没多久，他敏锐的小动物雷达就意识到了陈宥维的不对劲。他试过偷偷离开，搬着李汶翰沉重的身体还没走出房间，就被陈宥维抓住，直接一个耳光把他掀翻在地上。那天陈宥维踩着胡文煊的后腰死命抽了他一顿，骂他是李汶翰养的不揍不听话的贱狗，直打的他臀部肿成了平时的两倍大，连中间的缝隙都肿的看不见了才罢休。胡文煊力气小，怎么都挣扎不开，左几下右几下的挨着打，很快就被揍哭了，他哭爹喊娘着求饶，被迫答应做了陈宥维的奴隶，成了公共性奴，一边噼里啪啦挨着耳光一边哭着把象征他性奴身份的肛塞送进自己肿痛的小穴里。胡文煊对这段前不久才发生过的往事刻骨铭心，他是真的怕陈宥维，也真的怕挨打，他们要是成功逃出去也就算了，万一失败了呢？他才活了短短十九年，为什么每天都要挑战自己的忍痛底线？</p><p>时间宝贵，谷蓝帝见胡文煊仍站在原地，犹豫不决的样子，生怕误了逃跑吉时，便下手用力了些，直接将胡文煊拖到自己身边，预备把他抱起来跑路。谷蓝帝比往日急躁了很多，胡文煊十分意外，又拉扯到臀上的伤，他痛的呜咽一声，又委屈又有点害怕，直扑在谷蓝帝怀里，小声说，“谷蓝帝，你弄疼我了。”</p><p>现在是深夜，虽然月光很明亮，但是隔了窗子，人眼只能看清大致一个轮廓。谷蓝帝这才反应过来，伸手覆上胡文煊又凉又软的屁股，又往上抚摸他的脊背和脸颊。胡文煊的肌肤本来十分柔软光滑，但是刚刚才被皮鞭狠狠抽过，现在触手都是一道道浮凸的肿起，随着谷蓝帝的动作压抑的战栗着。谷蓝帝拭去胡文煊脸上湿润的水痕，十分懊悔，“我忘了你刚从陈宥维那边逃出来。”</p><p>胡文煊的哭声理直气壮了一点。</p><p>“我帮你上药好不好？”</p><p>“来不及……跑……”胡文煊吸着鼻子。</p><p>“不会的，他们现在已经搜到城堡外了。”谷蓝帝说，“如果你真的不想跑，那我就装作刚醒，挟持了你，逼你带我出去，尽量帮你脱罪好不好？”</p><p>“不行！”胡文煊急了，“他会伤害你！陈宥维……他是个疯子，他要是想杀了你，你怎么办？我……我怎么办？”胡文煊的声音渐渐低下去，他幽幽叹了口气，“没办法，我们逃吧。”</p><p>“我先帮你上药。”</p><p>谷蓝帝从口袋里拿出胡文煊用惯的药膏，在月光下一手摸着胡文煊身上的肿痕，一手沾了药膏轻轻擦着。胡文煊压低了声音抽泣，捏着谷蓝帝衣角软绵绵的撒娇，“疼……疼……”</p><p>“不疼了，马上就不会疼了……”</p><p>擦好了药，胡文煊在杂物堆里翻出一套不太合身的旧衣服，勉强遮住了自己的身体，牵着谷蓝帝的手悄悄的往外走。路上没有一个人，谷蓝帝说的没错，现在陈宥维的人应该都不在城堡里面，谁能想到胡文煊消失了那么久，竟然只是在城堡里睡了一觉？</p><p>逃的很顺利，顺利的有点不对劲。</p><p>胡文煊走在城堡前的小径上，肾上腺素大幅分泌，手心湿漉漉的全是汗，他和谷蓝帝十指交扣，汗液互相传递到对方手里。这太荒唐了！胡文煊眉头紧锁，他们真的能那么轻松的离开这里？陈宥维，这个疯子，会甘心放跑他们？放跑丁飞俊？</p><p>怎么可能。</p><p>“煊煊，”谷蓝帝紧紧攥着胡文煊的手，“等我们离开这里后，我有个秘密要告诉你。”</p><p>“有什么秘密还要等会儿说？”</p><p>“你马上就知道了……”</p><p>谷蓝帝的话音随着前方陡然现身的人影消散在了空气中。</p><p>“我终于见到你了。”陈宥维握着枪，悠闲的靠在他们面前的一根灯柱上，枪口对准了谷蓝帝，“怎么称呼？”</p><p>谷蓝帝第一时间把瑟瑟发抖的胡文煊护在身后。四周突然出现了很多人，他们端着和陈宥维手里一样的枪，每一把枪口都指着他们，夏瀚宇从树上翻下来，正好落在胡文煊身边，还未等谷蓝帝反应过来，他轻轻几个动作，就把项圈和四个环扣套回胡文煊身上，然后又迅速回到了那棵树边，掏出枪指住了胡文煊。</p><p>胡文煊茫然的摸了摸脖颈上的项圈，又抬起手看了看腕上的扣锁，这才意识到自己又彻底回到陈宥维的掌控之下，等下指不定要受什么残酷的惩罚。他心里十分害怕，垂头丧气的，靠在谷蓝帝背后不吭声了。</p><p>谷蓝帝往后瞥了胡文煊一眼，轻轻捏了几下他的手以示安慰。</p><p>“怎么称呼？”陈宥维微笑着又问了一遍。</p><p>谷蓝帝犹豫了会儿，慢吞吞答道，“谷蓝帝。”</p><p>“谷蓝帝，又是你。”陈宥维笑了一下，偏头对胡文煊说，“小煊，过来。”</p><p>胡文煊浑身一震，沉默了很久，只死死捏着谷蓝帝的衣角，没有挪步。</p><p>“长本事了。”陈宥维摇头，不再理会胡文煊，“谷蓝帝，不用紧张，我只是想和你聊聊。”</p><p>“和我聊聊？摆那么大阵仗和我聊天？”谷蓝帝扫视了一圈指着他的枪口，嗤笑一声，“何必拿那么多枪对着两个手无寸铁的普通人？”</p><p>陈宥维略一摆手，除夏瀚宇之外，其他人都把枪放下了，“你误会了，这不是真枪，只是个必要的预防措施。”</p><p>谷蓝帝不置可否，见枪撤下，他才把可怜巴巴缩在他背后的胡文煊捞进自己怀里，不经意的挡住夏瀚宇的枪口。经过多天的基因适应，现在他的身材已经恢复成他本来的样子，184的胡文煊缩在他怀中，竟显得十分娇小。</p><p>“你想聊什么？”</p><p>“你应该认识丁飞俊吧？”</p><p>“认识。怎么了？”</p><p>“你们关系很好吗？”</p><p>“他是我最好的朋友之一。”</p><p>“最好的朋友……”陈宥维喃喃，“好到可以分享一切，可以不分彼此，可以一声不吭的抛下我离开？这是什么样的友情？”</p><p>“……你到底想说什么？”</p><p>“我想知道他是哪一天决定离开我的。”</p><p>“这我怎么可能知道？”</p><p>“你苏醒之前最后的记忆是什么？”</p><p>“我们在聚会，喝酒，因为……”谷蓝帝抱紧了怀里的胡文煊，“因为有人失恋，阿俊提议给他冲喜。”</p><p>“聚会的人多吗？”</p><p>“记不清了，不多不少。”</p><p>“记不清？”</p><p>“我们在蓝夜聚会，蓝夜是我开的club，人来来往往的，我喝醉了，后面发生了什么都没有印象。”</p><p>“聚会，是什么时候的事？”</p><p>“是一个夏天。”谷蓝帝笑了一声，“没想到醒来时，夏天已经结束了。”</p><p>“夏天？”陈宥维攥紧拳头，“快一年了。”</p><p>“是啊，梦醒时已经是春天了。”谷蓝帝无意识的抚摸着胡文煊腰侧的软肉，两人一同陷入了沉默。</p><p>过了一会儿，陈宥维叹了一口气，又开口，“你应该已经知道你现在和丁飞俊共享同一具身体了吧？”</p><p>谷蓝帝瞟了怀里正在装死的胡文煊一眼，“知道。”</p><p>“你愿不愿意帮我唤醒丁飞俊？”</p><p>“……我怎么帮？”</p><p>“很简单，只要你回归沉睡就好。主人格空缺，副人格才会一个个苏醒，不管阿俊往这具身体里塞了多少人格，哪怕一个个轮，总会轮到他醒来的那天。”</p><p>“……你想逼丁飞俊醒来？你到底要他做什么？”</p><p>“我不是逼他，我是在恳求他回到我身边。”</p><p>“你求人的方式和你聊天的方式一样有趣，怪不得他会离开你。”谷蓝帝笑了一声，语带嘲讽，“如果我答应你，你能放胡文煊离开吗？”</p><p>“只要阿俊能回来，他一切自便。”陈宥维挑眉，“只不过，看他的表情，似乎很不愿意离开我身边。”</p><p>“？”谷蓝帝低下头，正对上了胡文煊那双漂亮的狐狸眼睛。</p><p>“谷蓝帝，我不能离开你。你要留下，我也得留下。”胡文煊终于下定决心，离开谷蓝帝的怀抱，转身跪在陈宥维面前，“主人，他不能靠自己沉睡，我会带他回去，给他催眠，他绝不会妨碍到您……”</p><p>“我给你的时间太多了，小煊。”陈宥维含笑打断了胡文煊的话，“可是你的成果却令人失望。”</p><p>“我这次真的会做好的！我保证！主人……这也是丁飞俊的身体，你不能这样对他……”</p><p>“阿俊还在我身边时，便很有勇气冒险。”陈宥维慢慢打开枪上的保险栓，“若无冒险实验的勇气，怎么会有他现在的成就？他会理解我的，我现在做的一切，都是为了他。”</p><p>谷蓝帝隐隐感到不妙，“你要做什么？”</p><p>“放心，我不会伤害阿俊的寄居体。”陈宥维笑了笑，“只是教你不要一直占着主人格位，乖乖让位给阿俊的一点小手段而已。”</p><p>枪声响起，一枚特质的子弹钻进谷蓝帝的肌肤，火速游走进他的意识里，在他和外界之间隔上了一层厚厚的屏障。</p><p>“谷蓝帝！谷蓝帝！”胡文煊惊慌的声音也被隔在屏障外，朦朦胧胧的，他抬起手，试图触碰胡文煊的面颊。</p><p>“煊煊……我……其实是……”</p><p>他的嘴唇最后翕动几下，后面的字再也无法传递到屏障外的身体上了。</p><p> </p><p>胡文煊失魂落魄的跪伏在地上。</p><p>谷蓝帝中弹倒下，他的灵魂好像也跟着谷蓝帝一起去了，被封在那具无知无觉的身体深处。他恍若行尸走肉一般，看着陈宥维的手下抬走了李汶翰的身体，看着夏瀚宇给自己的项圈连上了牵引绳。被牵着爬回去的一路，他身上不知道挨了多少下鞭子，可他并没有觉出多少痛来。他的心里曾经空缺了很大很大的一块，是谷蓝帝一点点的填补了其中的缺失，他好不容易被谷蓝帝修补成了一个完整的人，一个能爱人，能被爱，能拥有美好人生的人，可是现在，他那颗如同陶瓷国反复跌碎再粗糙拼合的陶瓷小丑的心，又被陈宥维轻而易举打的粉碎。</p><p>他只是想像个人一样的活着而已，为什么不给他这个机会？为什么没有人肯给他这个机会？</p><p>胡文煊身上的衣服已经被剥掉，露出了纤细修长的胴体。他的屁股像个熟透了的水蜜桃，红肿，圆润，饱满，谷蓝帝才为他治疗过的旧伤仍清晰可见，又添了一路上的新伤，到现在，只剩了中间那道隐秘之处还保持着白皙，想来这儿很快也要受到同等程度的苦楚。</p><p>胡文煊四肢的环扣都被牢牢固定在地上，前身也被贞操带束缚，他被迫摆出了一个双腿张开撅着屁股的预备挨艹的姿势，刚刚挨打时被两瓣臀肉保护着的穴口暴露在空气中，不安的收缩着。李汶翰昏睡的身体就坐在他面前，胡文煊焦虑的晃动身子，在这个熟悉的姿势中回想起了被李汶翰囚禁虐待的岁月。</p><p>这时，胡文煊的意识才飘飘悠悠的回归了本位。</p><p>“主人！主人，我错了！别打我……”胡文煊终于觉出了自己身上大大小小的痛楚。他像头牲畜一样被抽打着爬了一路，膝盖和手掌都被磨破，屁股上的鞭痕火辣辣的鼓胀着，一跳一跳的疼。想到自己作为背叛者，被绑成这种姿势，即将到来的酷刑不知道是什么样子，胡文煊再顾不上别的，眼泪滚滚落下，呜呜咽咽的开始求饶。</p><p>皮鞋尖不轻不重的踢了一下胡文煊的后穴。</p><p>胡文煊吓的呜了一声，闭了嘴。</p><p>陈宥维将藤条抵在胡文煊穴口，“小煊，我却不知道你有那么大的胆子，竟敢违抗我的指令。”</p><p>“我没有！求求你……是他……是表哥想逃……”</p><p>“我可没亏待他。”藤条不紧不慢的落在了胡文煊的臀缝上，一点点仔细的将它抽的红肿，“说谎不是个好习惯，小煊。”</p><p>胡文煊垂下头抽泣着，身子随着鞭击一下一下的抖动，看着可怜的很。只可惜陈宥维从来不会怜香惜玉，藤条用力的落在胡文煊穴口中间，爆裂的声响如同炸起的爆竹，炸出了胡文煊一串连哭带喊的讨饶声。</p><p>终于，陈宥维落下最后一鞭，停了手。带着手套的手指顺着胡文煊臀缝中间的肿肉一路滑到艳红色的小穴边，戳弄几下，慢慢将聚拢着的肿肉撑开，露出幽密的洞口。</p><p>“不要！不要主人！疼——要坏了！求求你！呜——”</p><p>“不疼怎么长记性？”陈宥维扇了胡文煊屁股两巴掌，“别扭了。催情剂还没放进去，没轮到你卖弄风骚的时候。”</p><p>“催……催情剂？”胡文煊吓得打了个磕巴，“您想……”</p><p>回答他的是一剂灌入他小穴中的冰凉液体。陈宥维给胡文煊灌满了整一针管催情剂，诱导胡文煊提前进入渴望李汶翰精液的发情期，又拿了个小肛塞堵上胡文煊的洞口。“好好忍着。”陈宥维拍拍胡文煊的屁股，随即离开房间，不知道做什么去了。</p><p>这可真是要命。</p><p>胡文煊发了情，后穴又痒又热，恨不得被大几把狠狠捅进去抽插，艹烂了才好，可是唯一能救他脱离欲海的人却昏睡在他的几步之遥。他屁股里的肛塞不过隔靴搔痒，只是封住了穴口，没有一点止痒的作用。胡文煊的脸慢慢涨红，又圆又软的小屁股无意识的扭动，确实像卖弄风骚的样子，前端也隐隐起了反应，被贞操锁勒的发疼，又轻而易举的软了下去。</p><p>好难受啊！哪怕……哪怕有一个人能艹艹他也好……</p><p>胡文煊悄悄抬头看了李汶翰的身体一眼，想起从前李汶翰一边扇他耳光一边狠狠艹他，把所有的精液都灌进他的小肚子里的场景。为什么他还昏睡着？以往这个时候，谷蓝帝不应该早就醒来了吗？看见他被情欲折磨，不该早就来艹他了吗？不该像从前那样，一边温柔的亲他，一边揉着他被贞操锁禁锢的鼓鼓囊囊的囊袋，再一下一下的捅进他的身体深处吗？想着想着，他前端又传来一阵紧箍着的疼痛，可怜兮兮的再度萎靡下去。</p><p>也对，中枪了的谷蓝帝，怎么可能像之前那样轻易醒来呢？</p><p>这次醒来的一定是一个新人格。会是丁飞俊吗？除了李汶翰，完全不认识，不了解胡文煊的其他人格们，要是在这个关头醒来，一睁眼就见他摆成这样一个淫辱的姿势跪在自己面前，一身鞭痕，带着贞操锁还能摇晃着屁股发情，不知道会怎么想他呢？一个活该用贞操锁锁着的小婊子？</p><p>想到这儿，胡文煊燃烧的情欲被羞耻感浇灭了一丝，一阵燥热涌上面颊。他别别扭扭的低下头，像个鸵鸟似的避开李汶翰可能会投向他的目光。哪怕他曾被面前的人竭尽所能的凌辱过，也被谷蓝帝看见过身上各种淫虐和羞辱意味明显的玩具留下的痕迹，他还是不愿用如此屈辱的姿态与新人格初相识。万一醒来的人和李汶翰一样喜欢虐待他怎么办？万一新人以为他喜欢受虐呢？他被铐在地上，动弹不得，不就是送到李汶翰眼前的活沙袋吗？</p><p>陈宥维怎么还不回来？胡文煊焦虑的想，他犯了那么大错，难道陈宥维就只是将他抽一顿捆在这儿任他发情？不给他脱层皮教他听话，哪里像陈宥维的作风？</p><p>想曹操曹操到。房门打开，脚步声还没响起，就有重重的一鞭落在了他屁股上。</p><p>疼能止痒，确实有道理。胡文煊猛的受了一鞭，吓得小穴一缩，肛塞往体内滑了一截，连带着穴里的痒也减轻了些许。他被放置在地上那么久，早就被情欲折磨的晕晕乎乎，现在他精神一振，主动抬高屁股，晃晃悠悠着迎接陈宥维的下一鞭。</p><p>下一鞭迟迟没有到来，胡文煊心里有些疑惑，还没有等他抬头寻找陈宥维，就被一双手托起了下巴。陈宥维不由分说的一左一右抽了他两耳光，拿着一个空心支架让胡文煊张嘴。胡文煊含着两包泪，乖乖张大嘴，任由空心支架撑开他的嘴巴，留出一个性器可以自由出入的通道。</p><p>“哎呀，宥维，你别欺负他！”管栎的声音从胡文煊头顶传来。</p><p>“我哪欺负他了？”陈宥维的声音很冷淡，“我平生最恨叛逆者，结果现在连个性奴都敢背叛我，我不惩罚他，以后人人都敢学他这么放肆。”</p><p>“他真的够乖了。你想想你平时是怎么欺负他的？换了其他人早跑了。”</p><p>“他能在李汶翰手里待一年，会撑不过我这点小手段？”陈宥维嗤笑一声，“不说他了。管栎，我用了阿俊留下的枪，你现在检查一下李汶翰的身体，有没有什么不妥？下一个人格什么时候能醒？”</p><p>“我真的不是研究这个方向的……”管栎嘀嘀咕咕，拿着各种检测仪检测李汶翰的体征。</p><p>“我知道，你专攻记忆区块。但是姚明明研究的是克隆方向，大脑里遇见的问题，除了阿俊，就是你最精通了。在把阿俊找回来之前……我还能问谁呢？”</p><p>“呼吸平稳，心率正常，血压正常……身体没什么问题。”管栎说，“只是你强行阻断了正在适应期的主人格和身体之间的联系，那个被阻断的人格基因融合出现了问题，现在不太好。”</p><p>“会影响到阿俊的人格吗？”</p><p>“没有处于苏醒状态的人格都不会受到影响。”</p><p>“那就没事。”陈宥维不以为意，“下个人格什么时候醒来？”</p><p>“还是那句话，你强行阻断了适应期人格和身体之间的联系，一切规律都被打乱了，之后会怎么样，没有先例，我看不准。一两个星期，一两个月……甚至下一个人格究竟能不能醒来，都是变数。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>陈宥维霍然起身，“夏娃，安排足够的人手，每天轮流……艹他。”陈宥维的手指向胡文煊，“别给他除了吃饭和排泄之外的休息时间，不许让他射精，每个人艹之前必须先抽他起码十下，工具自选，全堆他身边就好。抽完允许艹一次，位置任选。什么时候下一个人格醒来，什么时候停。”</p><p>陈宥维平静注视着胡文煊不住颤抖的身体，“就当是公司给员工的自助餐福利吧。”</p><p>胡文煊不敢置信的瞪大眼睛，他的嘴犹自撑着，呜呜作声，不一会儿，眼泪就从他漂亮狭长的眼睛里流了下来。</p><p>“别这样对他！”管栎把胡文煊挡在自己身后，背过手悄悄摸他的头安抚，“这不是他的错。”</p><p>“不是他的错？如果不是他带着李汶翰逃跑，我怎么会下手枪击李汶翰？你以为我不开枪，能平安的把他们全带回来？”</p><p>“明明有更好的办法，是你执意要用这种方式帮阿俊清除障碍，现在又怪到煊煊身上，这对煊煊来说公平吗？”</p><p>“我最恨叛徒。”陈宥维踢了胡文煊一脚，胡文煊的身子在他呜呜的惊叫声中被踢歪向一边，又被环扣牵引回原地，只留下了大腿侧边的一个红印。陈宥维执拗的说，“所有的叛徒都该得到惩罚，他也一样。”</p><p>“这不是合理的惩罚，这是滥用私刑。”</p><p>“他是我的所有物，我愿意这样对他，他就得感恩戴德的受着。这是我们的规矩，你不懂，不必插手。”</p><p>“我确实不懂，但是他在哭，他不愿意。”</p><p>“愿不愿意，不取决于他，是取决于我。奴隶不需要意志，奴隶只需要容忍。”</p><p>“你真是不可理喻。”</p><p>两人互不示弱的对瞪了好一会儿。</p><p>最后还是管栎退了一步，“别让那些人来，阿俊在实验室留下了两台惩戒机器，用那个罚他好不好？”</p><p>陈宥维笑了，“我已经诱导他进入发情期，就是为了这几天他们艹胡文煊时有足够的润滑，不至于太早弄伤他。发情期间的胡文煊怎么会想要用机器代替人的性器？你以为你为他好，其实他心里未必感激你。何必多管闲事？”</p><p>“……那你让他自己选。”</p><p>陈宥维挑眉，扯下了胡文煊口中的支架。</p><p>“不要……那些人……”胡文煊甫一自由，连忙开口，“不要在……他面前做……别在他面前……”</p><p>胡文煊的眼睛看向李汶翰的方向。</p><p>“不要李汶翰？那我带走他？”管栎耐心的问。</p><p>“不要……不要！我不离开他……”</p><p>“事多。”陈宥维心里憋气，伸手又扇了胡文煊两巴掌，胡文煊的声音猛的被抽断，眼泪也和断线珠子一样，没完没了的流出来。</p><p>“我只想要他！”胡文煊挨了两掌，一股莫名其妙的怒气直冲天灵盖，反而喊的更大声了，“我只想要谷蓝帝，把谷蓝帝还给我……我要谷蓝帝……呜呜——为什么要这样对我……为什么老是打我？我又没做错什么……为什么不能放过谷蓝帝？他也没做错什么啊！为什么你就不能放过我们……”</p><p>眼看陈宥维已经阴沉的想要杀人了，管栎连忙出面，高声制止胡文煊自找苦吃的行为，“煊煊，你刚刚都听见了吧？想要人还是机器？”</p><p>“我都不……”胡文煊的胆子才大了那么几秒钟，就被陈宥维森严的目光逼了回去。他声音一滞，延迟感受到脸颊上热辣的痛楚，顺带回忆起陈宥维平时折磨他的手段。良久，他弱弱的说，“想要机器。”</p><p>他再也不想在发怒的陈宥维身边继续待下去了。</p><p>胡文煊身上的环扣终于脱离了地面，他第一时间挪到管栎身边，一把抱住了管栎的大腿，眼睛偷偷看着李汶翰的方向，脸上是明显的渴望。陈宥维瞪着胡文煊，对管栎说，“我要看到他得到足够的惩罚。”</p><p>“放心，放心。”管栎胡撸着胡文煊的头毛，像摸一只大型犬。</p><p>“我会随时过来验刑。”</p><p>“好，好。”</p><p>“下一个人格醒来之后，我就要把他带走，如果惩罚不够，我就亲自再罚他一次。”陈宥维强调。</p><p>“行了行了，忙你的事去吧。”管栎挥挥手，像驱赶一只围着他叫个不停的蜜蜂。</p><p>陈宥维哽住，过了一小会儿，他怒气冲冲的转过头，大步离开了房间。</p><p>……</p><p>“你好厉害，管栎，主人都听你的话。”胡文煊小声说。</p><p>“我是阿俊的人，他有求于我，拿我没办法。”管栎按了按胡文煊脸上肿起的指印，“你也听到了，这几天，除了配合我做检查之外，其他时间都得在惩戒机器上度过，以防陈宥维来查岗。好吗？”</p><p>“呜……”胡文煊畏惧的看了他一眼，“好……”</p><p>“真乖。”</p><p>“管栎，你说……谷蓝帝不太好？他还会醒来吗？你能帮帮他吗？”</p><p>“李汶翰体内的人格说到底都是依托基因存在的，他的基因组在融合期被阻隔了，导致他的意识沉底，基因也被免疫系统当成了异物标记。万一这段基因链被排异反应排出体外，那谷蓝帝的人格失去依托，也就不存在了。不过如果阿俊在，或许他有办法吧？”</p><p>“他的基因……如果不在了，”胡文煊磕磕巴巴，“那谷蓝帝，就……就从此消失了？”</p><p>“如果他的这段基因足够强大，应该可以多支撑一会儿，说不定还能等到他再度醒来。”</p><p>原来是这样。胡文煊趴在惩戒机器上，难过的垂下头，再不说话了。</p><p> </p><p>胡文煊回忆到此，才回过神来。他蜷缩在桌子底下，背过手去揉自己肿痛的屁股，呜呜咽咽的吸着气。他不能在这里躲太久，从前的惩罚太过刻骨铭心，以至于他根本无法想象自己是怎么能鼓起勇气逃跑第二次，还逃脱成功了的。</p><p>不行不行，他得出去了，他得去挨打了。</p><p>胡文煊扭过头，突然停滞了呼吸。</p><p>桌子外有一双腿。</p><p>胡文煊连滚带爬的滚出桌底，急迫的抬头确认面前的身影所属。</p><p>是徐炳超，一米九的徐炳超。</p><p>“煊煊。”徐炳超的声音有些疲倦，“怎么又躲到这儿来了？”</p><p>“徐炳超……”胡文煊声音发颤，“你怎么会在这儿？你怎么知道……我在这儿？是谷蓝帝告诉你的？其他人呢？”</p><p>“他们很好，只是睡着了。”徐炳超说，“谷蓝帝没有告诉我你会躲在这儿，他不知道这件事，是我找到了你。”</p><p>“你说什么？”</p><p>徐炳超微笑着，抬手擦去了胡文煊脸上的灰。“煊煊，等我们离开这里后，我有个秘密要告诉你。”</p><p>胡文煊被真相攥住了呼吸。“有什么……秘密，还要等会儿说？”</p><p>谷蓝帝中枪倒地之前，说的最后一句话，胡文煊至今仍记得清清楚楚。煊煊，我其实是……胡文煊一年来反反复复的回想着谷蓝帝消失前留下的最后遗言，却始终不得要领。直到现在。</p><p>他想说什么？我是谁？他是谁？</p><p>“我是徐炳超。”徐炳超凝视着胡文煊的眼睛，一字一句的说，“你把我当成了谷蓝帝，是先入为主。你没有给我开口的机会，就告诉了我真相，又催眠了我，但我不是他，我什么都记得。我怕我会忘记你，所以不能在这里告诉你。”</p><p>徐炳超把呆滞的胡文煊揽到自己怀里，“还有一个秘密。”</p><p>徐炳超的声音在胡文煊耳边响起，“我爱你，煊煊，我比任何人都要爱你，所以我来了。”</p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>